Rose Petals
by Pneumatic
Summary: You think you're just co-stars in a top Netflix show, but what happens when feelings begin to evolve? Laylor fix
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

 **Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other fic, but this story just wrapped itself around my brain and wouldn't let go.**

 **Disclaimed: This is a work of pure fiction ;)**

Taylor was reading over some scripts when her girlfriend Rhonda walked into the room. "Girl, you and me need to talk"

Taylor looked up from the papers "About what?" she said, asking Rhonda what she wanted to speak to Taylor about.

"Look Tay, you're a great girl and everything, but with your work and my commitments to the restaurant I've opened, I think we've just been drifting, like debris in the Ocean" She looked away wistfully.

Taylor sighed. She would be lying if she said she hadn't seen this coming and to be honest part of her was really relieved, because if she was going to face up to facts, there was only one reason why she had begun dating Rhonda in the first place and that has been as a distraction to something. Or rather, someone.

They talked things over a little more and Rhonda agreed to collect her stuff the following day. They parted ways with a good natured hug and for the first time in months, Taylor felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

The blonde poured herself a glass of wine and went back to sit on the couch.

The blonde read some more of the script for an upcoming gorillas vs zombie movie.

The blonde snatched up her phone, scrolling through the numbers until her thumb rested on L. L for Laura. Laura Prepon. Her Orange is the New Black co-star.

Taylor had spoken to Laura Prepon since the end of season 3 wrap party. They had both had a little too much to drink and ended up becoming a little more well acquainted than either of them had intended. The next morning neither of them had said much and Laura had an early flight to catch, so they parted with an awkward hug and that had been that. That had been two weeks ago, but no matter how hard she had tried, Taylor could not shake that feeling, so much so, she didn't even feel bad about cheating on Rhonda.

The blonde couldn't hold it in any more, so once she visited the bathroom, she returned and dialed her raven haired co-stars number.

…

It rung several times before that familiar liquid sex voice of Laura picked up. Taylor could already feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Tay? Girl, it's been too long" Laura said, telling Taylor it had been too long.

"Hey, I wasn't sure if you wanted me to call because of…" Taylor stopped because she didn't know whether it was appropriate to mention what had happened and Laura had always said she was straight, but the way she had made Taylor feel, well, there was nothing straight girl about that. Taylor smiled at the thought, the warmth rushing through her like a radiator.

"Girl….i'm not gonna lie, it's been on my mind too"

Taylor was so surprised she gasped a little.

"Tay, are you gasping a little?" Laura said with her sexy husky voice.

"I just…just….just….just…."

"Tay?" Laura said, concerned Taylor had developed some sort of nervous speech impediment.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you might have regretted it and it would ruin our friendship, because, you've always insisted you were straight"

"I dunno, but Tay, since we first filmed that shower scene together, something clicked, it just felt oh so right, that's why, after that night we had together after the wrap party, I sent you Roses to your house, so you knew how I felt, but then I didn't hear anything back from you and I assumed, because of you and Rhumba"

"Rhonda" Taylor giggled.

"Yea, whatever, I assumed you had just thought of it as a mistake"

"Oh my god, I can't believe those roses were from you, I got them, but I don't if the card got lost or something, but I didn't realize who they were from"

"Interflora are fuckers, I used my cousins friends and family loyalty discount aswell. I'll lodge a formal complaint later. But what I'm saying is Tay, I want to see how this goes, whaddya say?"

Taylor barely had to think for a second before she replied "There's nothing I want more Laura" she said, telling Laura there was nothing she wanted more.

"Well whaddya waiting for kid, get the first flight to LA, let's have some _real_ fun"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

 **OMG, I cannot believe all the follows and favorites, thank you so much for the encouragement guys, it means the world.**

"Girl, you made it!" Laura said beaming as she pulled Taylor into an embrace at the airport. Immediately Taylor's fatigue melted away from the flight like candle wax. There was just something about the brunette that made her feel like she had come home, even though it wasn't geographically her actual home.

"Come on, the car's waiting for us outside" Laura said gently tugging on Taylor's arm.

They walked through the arrivals area, past a burger franchise, it smelt like gherkins with a hint of French's classic mustard, onions and little ketchup. It reminded Taylor of just how hungry she was. As if she could read her mind Laura asked her if she was hungry.

"Girl, you look hungry" Laura said in her husky voice that sent shivers down Taylor's spine.

"Yea, the food on the flight wasn't up to much" She said smiling.

"Don't worry girl, I've arranged for the chef to cook us something back home, you up for that?"

Taylor nodded, excitement rising within her like a large tidal wave.

The car journey seemed to take forever and the pair fell into a comfortable silence and soon Taylor found herself nodding off, lulled into sleep by the gentle rhythm of the vehicle. When she awoke, she realized she had been resting her head on Laura's shoulder. She immediately pulled away embarrassed.

"Girl, you literally look so adorable when you're sleeping" Laura said in her liquid sex voice.

Taylor immediately flushed with embarrassment. "Oh..I…"

Laura threw her head back and laughed in a very infectious way and soon Taylor was beaming back. This felt good.

…

Taylor was sat at the dining table, a huge sushi platter and various tropical fruits laid out. "Wow Laura, this is amazing" Taylor said, amazed.

Laura laughed raspily. "Girl this is nothing, I've got the whole day planned out for us, after this, we're going horse riding, so get ready to saddle up pardner".

Taylor smiled. "This is all amazing, but I think we should talk about what happened after the wrap party"

Laura nodded and took a seat next to Taylor.

"Tay, I know how this might seem to you, but this isn't some sort of fling to me. These feelings, I've been pushing them deep into my shoes, because…..I didn't want to spoil our friendship and truthfully, I was trying to figure it all out myself. I've never been with a woman before"

"Oh Laura" Taylor said to Laura, "I feel the same, but I can't keep these feelings to myself anymore"

Before they knew what was happening, their lips were crashing into each other, tongues battling for dominance a strange fervor encapsulating them, a hunger that could not be sated. Taylor could not believe all the sensations washing over her. Laura tasted of cherries and berries and she felt so merry.

After several minutes, Laura was the first to pull away. "Hey girl, wanna guided tour of the place?"

Taylor nodded beaming. Laura pulled her up by the hand and showed her around the vast building. In a smaller room at the end of the corridor on the first floor, there was a cabinet screwed to the wall with a display of various knives.

"Are they various knives?" Taylor asked Laura.

"You know it girl, they literally are"

"Wow…they're so….dangerous"

"You scared" Laura whispered, Taylor could feel heat escaping from her like a whistling kettle. She crossed her legs hoping Laura wouldn't notice.

Taylor shook her head "not scared…excited"

Laura grinned. "This is only the beginning girl".


	3. Chapter 3

AN

So sorry for the delay, my exams and stuff have really been getting on top of me and then the holidays came along, but here is some more of our fave pairing ;)

Laura and Taylor were wandering around the mall when a paparazzi photographer came running up to them. Although they were simply eating lacto free ice cream and chatting, Taylor immediately felt herself flush as if she thought the man could suspect what was going on between them.

'Ms. Prepon, Ms. Schilling, can I just get a few shots' he said, not bothering to wait for a response before the camera flash was blinding them.

'Girl, come on, let's give him the money shot' Laura said beaming and pulling Taylor in close to her.

Taylor immediately felt her cheeks flush and her ice cream melt as she felt Laura's arm around her waist.

'Thanks so much' the photographer said, 'you're both so photogenic'

'Well she certainly is' Laura said winking as she smirked at Taylor.

Once the photographer was out of sight and they had dumped their empty ice cream cartons, Laura suggested they go home and run through the scripts for the next season which had been fed exed to them that morning.

The women spent the next few hours running through lines, which was proving more difficult, because one of the first scenes was a flashback scene which involved them have sex in a bathtub.

'Maybe we should practice the more physical aspects of this girl?' Laura said, gently nipping at Taylor's ear lobe with her perfect pearly whites.

Taylor giggled, 'but you don't have a bathtub, just a wet room'

'Yea, a _wet_ room' Laura said, licking her lips, lust rising in her eyes and throat.

Taylor could feel wetness congealing between her legs, her heart was beating a rhythm in her chest, but it wasn't Katy Perry.

They made love several times, hard and deep and wet and Taylor couldn't remember the last time someone had made her feel so complete.

As they lay basking in post coital bliss, she leant over to Laura and whispered the words she couldn't contain any more. 'I heart you Laura Prepon'

Laura leaned over and kissed her. 'I heart you too girl, I really do.'


	4. Chapter 4

**AN**

 **Sorry for the delay guys, but I've had lots of assignments and been absorbed in my new fic "Monkey Business". But hope you like this, especially you Lacey. Please let me know if you guys want me to continue. xoxoxoxo**

The next day Laura was checking her social media accounts when Taylor noticed her scowling. "What's wrong Laur?" she asked the brunette.

"Tay, I'm looking on my Instagram account and i've noticed you're not following me. Is there a reason for that? Are you ashamed about us?"

"Oh my god Laur of course not, I _was_ following you, I wouldn't want to miss a single gorgeous picture that you update, I must have accidentally un-followed you." She pulled out her cell phone and the Instagram app. "There, I've re-followed you, although…"

"Although what?" Laura said, hurt still quivering in her lungs.

"I have the real deal now, so these pictures are just second best" She planted a lingering kiss on the brunette's lips, which parted to grant her access. Their tongues danced an exotic dance, like the samba or tango and soon things were getting hot and heavy as Taylor grabbed one of Laura's big tits. However they were broken out of their reverie by the buzzer to the apartment buzzing.

"Oh fuck!" Laura said breathless.

"Leave it" Taylor replied, her fingers circling Laura's hardened nipple.

"Mmmmm Tay, you need to stop that, it could be something important" Laura said, not even convincing herself as the wetness began to pool between her legs, a single trickle rolling down her inner thigh.

She squirmed free from Taylor's grip and went to answer the door. It was their co-star, Natasha Lyonne, who played Nicky Nichols.

"Yo Preps, you gonna let me in, I gotta six pack with your name on it"

Laura buzzed her up and greeted the lion haired woman at the doorway with a hug.

"You're looking awfully glowy Preps, you been for a run or something?" Natasha said, her eyes filling with suspicion.

"No….um….I have a guest, Tay is here"

A beam broke out across Natasha's face as she greeted the tall, blonde haired, blue-eyed woman. "Great to see you Blondie, have you both been at the gym or something because you both look kinda….." and then it suddenly dawned on the wild maned lady and a shit eating grin spread across her face. "Oh my god…you two….you're you're…..bumping uglies!" she said almost screaming.

"Well, Tay's _isn't_ ugly, in fact it's one of the most beautiful things I've seen" Laura said wistfully, as Taylor blushed a deep beetroot. "But yea, me and Ms. Schilling, we got a thing going on"

"But you _cannot_ say a word to _anyone_ " Taylor quickly interrupted.

"Hey, I'll be the epitome of discreet" Natasha said, smiling "But Preps, I thought you only liked riding the ole disco stick?" Natasha said, placing the beers down on the coffee table.

"Yea, well I thought I did, but then this one came along " Laura said, playfully nudging Taylor.

"Gaaawwwddd…you guys are gonna make me fuckin barf…let's just all have a drink instead" The crazy haired woman said, handing them each a beer and cracking hers open. "To new found feelings" she said raising the can in the air.

"Feelings" Laura and Taylor chimed in together failing to remove their eyes off one another.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "get a room you guys"

"You're in it" Laura grinned. She was already thinking about the surprise she had planned later for Taylor. She was sure she was going to love it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

 **Thanks so much for the wonderful support. To all you guys that read and review, I love you all.**

The sun was shining brightly through the badly drawn drapes. Taylor pulled the comforter over her head to try and block it out, but when she turned to her lover's side of the bed, she noticed there was a Laura shaped space where the raven-haired woman should be. 'Laur?' she called out. Soon Laura appeared in nothing but some shorts. Taylor could already feel her breath hitching in her throat. 'What's up girl, looks like you've seen a ghost'. Taylor shook her head, her eyes fixed on the ivory beauty of Laura's perfect flesh and the perfect plumpness of her breasts.

'You hungry?' Laura asked.

'Not for food' Taylor smirked. She climbed out of bed and strode over to the brunette, tugging her by the waistband of her shorts.

'Easy there tiger' Laura chuckled, seeing the stormy desire, rising like a vicious tide in her eyes. But Taylor was in no mood to listen. She pushed her lover onto the bed, roughly tugging her shorts off, so ferociously, Laura winced slightly at the grazing of Taylors fingernails along her thigh.

Taylor began her trail of discovery by leaving kisses from the raven headed woman's ear lobe, down her neck and began lapping at her breasts. The nipples were firm to her touch.

'Mmmm…God Tay' Laura moaned as she writhed beneath her co-star.

The blonde inserted a finger into her lover's opening, it slid straight in, like a hot knife though butter. 'Laur you're soaking for me' Taylor said, inserting fingers two and three, watching Laura throw her head back and feeling wetness pooling between her own legs.

'Does that feel good' the blonde asked the taller woman.

'Mhmmm' Laura replied, trying not to get distracted by television, where the plight of Syrian orphans was being documented. Although she saw the blonde turn to face it momentarily and shake her head sympathetically. Soon Laura could feel waves of warmth rippling through her, rising stronger and stronger until she exploded around the blonde. They gave each other several more orgasms, bathing in each other in caresses before falling into a late morning doze, happy, satisfied and tangled together.

0-0-0-0-0

A couple of hours later, Laura heard the buzzer of the door buzz. Annoyed at the disturbance, it took her several seconds to even stir, before she rose up and grabbed her Calvin Klein towel robe from the back of the door to go and answer. It was Natasha. 'Up and at em preps…geez you look fucked….wait…have you…are you…' she said craning her head past her co-star to see into her bedroom.

'Tay stayed over' Laura mumbled.

'Oh I'll bet' Natasha said, wriggling her eyebrows….'bet you had a real cute slumber party…some snacks…some movies…finger fucking'

'Fuck you Tash' Laura said feeling her cheeks flush.

'Alright alright, I'll cut you some slack being as you're all in love'

Laura shot her a scowl.

'Here are the keys' Natasha said handing her a set of car keys 'hamper's in the back, I hope Tay enjoys her surprise'

Laura had a feeling she would.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

 **Sorry guys, lots of big issues in my life right now. My inspiration for this emotional chapter came from Katy Perry "Firework"**

Taylor was overjoyed at the surprise. Laura had borrowed the convertible to take her on a secluded picnic. They enjoyed champagne, caviar and other extravagant delights, before consuming each other with even more gusto. Taylor was the first to pull away from the steamy kiss across the plate of brie.

"Laur we should stop, someone might catch us, who knows where these paparazzi lurk these days"

Laura chuckled, "I can see the headlines now, _straight, former that 70's show star Laura Prepon, corrupted by lesbian Taylor Schilling"_

Taylor slapped her lover playfully on the arm, but knocked over a pot of heavy cream in the process. "What the fuck Tay, this is a limited edition, silk, Prada blouse" Laura said, dabbing at the stain with a napkin.

"Well cream isn't Paleo anyway" Taylor teased, although the scowl on Laura's face indicated that she was finding this less than amusing.

"The fuck Tay, this isn't coming off and it's hand wash only"

Taylor leaned across the breadsticks, "here, let me help you with that" she rasped, undoing Laura's blouse.

Laura pulled back slightly, "Wait, you said someone might see?"

"Maybe I don't care" Taylor said, flinging a blueburry in the air with gay abandon, "when I'm with you Laur, I feel so carefree". It might have been the second bottle of champagne, but she could feel something bubbling up within her, something exciting and real.

"Girl, I feel the same way" Laura said, leaning in for a kiss.

Soon their hands were grabbing hungrily at each other, Taylor's fingers sliding inside Laura's pants, feeling her cloying dampness. 'Laur, you're so wet for me"

"Take me now" Laura whispered, squirming on the picnic throw and squashing a punnet of raspberries in the process.

Taylor positioned herself over the not so young woman, pumping her fingers in and out of the raven haired goodness, the beat of "I wanna dance with somebody" rushing through her head as she gathered momentum. Afterwards, she would ask Laura if it could be their song and Laura would agree, with a soft smirk; more Alex Vause than Laura Prepon.

The dark haired seductress came hard and shuddery and then it was the blonde's turn to writhe in ecstasy, as Laura instructed her to sit on her face. The brunette chewed on her with gusto and it only took a few minutes for the blonde's juices to explode into the dark haired woman's mouth.

Afterwards they lay on the throw, fingers tangled together, staring deep into the eyes of the cloudless sky, wishing life could always be this simple. Until Taylor heard the click of a camera. She sat up bolt upright, her head whipping round to follow the noise. In the distance she could make out a photographer, leaping into an awaiting car, before disappearing off towards the pinks of the horizon. She turned to face the brunette. "I think we've got a problem".


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- Guys so so sorry for the delays. I've been super busy with life and loves and things. I sat down to write "Monkey Business" and this leaked out instead. Let me know how you enjoy it. Love each and every one of you xoxoxoxo.**

The following day Taylor was upset to find that she had been right and that the press had published a series of shots of her and Laura in compromising positions. Taylor's management team had put out an official statement confirming it _was_ the two women in the grainy pictures, but that Taylor had merely been choking on a piece of beef jerky and that Laura had simply been performing mouth to mouth resuscitation (following a failed attempt at the Heimlich maneuver) however the rumors remained rife.

As a result, the women had been advised by their respective PR teams to stay away from one another for a short while. Taylor had been finding the separation unbearable and was toying with the idea of contacting Laura as she browsed the organic, ethically sourced asparagus early next morning. After settling on some vegan cheese to go with it as a light brunch and making her way over to the till to pay, she noticed the girl at the check out reading a newspaper with intense concentration. A second glance from Taylor revealed that the article was referring to Laura and an engagement. The word engagement was like a knife slicing her heart, the shock causing her to spill her corn on the cob to the floor.

"Ma'am, you ok?" The clerk asked, noting that the blonde now looked white, white as a sheet, or a block of glacial ice.

"Can I?" Taylor asked, still numb as she prized the paper out of the young woman's hand and walked out of the store.

"Hey!" she yelled after the blonde, "There's a coupon in there for Wendy's I was gonna use!" but Taylor was in no mood to discuss the finer points of diner discounts.

She walked for what seemed liked blocks, ignoring the honking of the traffic around her and the raised voices "You got a death wish blondie" "You fucking blind you dumb bitch", her mind focused on one thing and one thing alone. Laura. Laura Prepon, her co-star in Netflix original series Orange is the New Black **and** former lover. Former. That word alone caused a single tear to trickle down her otherwise cold, pale cheek. How could she do this?

At that moment her cell began to ring. This was unusual in this area of the city as Verizon had patchy coverage in the park where she was presently sat, but she took it as a sign from higher forces and answered it. It was her other co-star, Natasha.

"What up blondie?" she said. Taylor could almost hear the eyebrow wriggle from the other side of the line.

"I'm not in the mood for this Nick…I mean Tash" Taylor replied, her mind a mess.

"You seen the papers huh?" Tashsa said, knowing that Taylor had clearly seen the news about Laura in the Papers.

"Did you know about this?" Taylor questioned, feeling as though she had been part of a cruel game all along.

"No of course not, the news was just as much of a shock to me, but she's one hot piece of ass, she's wanted property blondie, it can't be that much of a surprise?"

"What the fuck? Of course it was, Laur told me I meant something, we were different…we…" her voice cracked with emotion, she couldn't handle much more from the bushy haired woman.

"Shit I'm sorry, Tay, I just thought you guys were having a fumble, I never realized there were feelings and shit"

"Well maybe there weren't for her after all" Taylor said, looking away wistfully towards a chubby child who had dropped an ice cream on the floor and was now squealing in annoyance. If only life could be that simple again Taylor thought. But Laura was no soft scoop, these days she was more of an icy sorbet if anything.

"A sorbet?" Tasha replied confused.

"Oh shit" Taylor said not realizing that she was speaking out loud, "ignore me"

"If it's any consolation, this Ben Foster isn't a patch on you"

"Yea, that's not what Xenu thinks I'm sure" Taylor mumbled petulantly.

Tasha laughed. "You'll be alright kid". Taylor wasn't so sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor went home, had a long soak and tried to forget about the tremor that had ripped through her life this morning when she had been shopping for vegetables. She was part way through toweling herself off when she spotted a long dark hair on the tiled floor. The rogue strand immediately made her think of Laura again and she burst into floods of tears not knowing how she was ever going to find happiness again. She clutched it to her chest, releasing great heaving sobs before he phone rang. It was Laura Prepon.

Taylor wasn't sure what to do for the best. Part of her wanted to answer it and the other part of her wanted to ignore it and teach Laura a lesson, but her heart won.

"Hello" she said, trying to control the quiver of her voice.

"Tay girl, thank god!" Laura exclaimed, "Tasha called me, she told me you'd seen the news, let me explain"

"Fuck you Laur" Taylor said emotionally, she wouldn't allow her to wriggle her way out of this.

"Listen to me Tay, it's a PR stunt, to get them off our back after the pictures, it makes sense, Ben is in the church like me and the media will get it"

"The church" Taylor scoffed, "clearly they mean more to you than I do, the church won't be so thrilled when they find out about you and I will they?"

"I don't want to discuss that Tay, Ben knows the deal"

"He knows about us?!" Taylor gasped, wondering how much the ginger headed man knew about her relationship with Laura.

"No, of course not, he just knows I needed the press off my back for a bit and he's more than happy to help out"

"I'll be he is" Taylor hissed.

"It isn't like that Tay, believe me. Come meet me at the coffee shop around the corner from you, we can talk"

"But what if the press see us?"

"It's ok, I'll come in my Ruby Rose disguise, no one will have even a slight interest in what I'm doing then"

Taylor giggled infectiously, "Oh Laur, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too girl, see you in half an hour"

"It's a date" Taylor replied. Things were looking up.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**

 **Thanks again for all the glorious support. As for the PM asking me about my favorite ice cream, well now, wouldn't you like to know (;**

 **As always please leave your comments. They make my week.**

 **XOXOXOXO**

Blue eyes met green over the grande, skinny, wet, extra hot, soy cappuccinos. The blonde couldn't believe she had gone so many weeks without being in the presence of the raven haired beauty, but she was determined not to let her go without a fight.

"It's so good to see you" Laura Prepon her co-star beamed. But Taylor was still smarting from the engagement news to the ginger haired man, so she was reluctant to let all her guards down. So for now she wasn't going to eat the cookie Laura had placed in front of her knowing it was her favorite and she hurriedly re-arranged her lips into a pout.

"You know you look gorgeous when you pout" Laura smiled, telling the blonde how gorgeous she looked. But Taylor was not going to play ball, she'd never been a fan of balls in the first place.

"No Laur, you've hurt me deep inside" she said flicking her hair and staring out of the window wistfully as the Mexican Starbucks employee asked her for the third time if she'd finished with her cookie.

"I don't think the cocoa nibs in them are fair trade are they?" she said quizzing the man who was juggling a number of plates and empty mugs.

"I have no idea lady, do you want it or not?"

Laura ushered him away. "Your worse than Piper Chapman when it comes to this stuff Tay" Laura giggled as she quirked a perfect eyebrow.

"It's no laughing matter, we should care about our planet more, this is why I only buy artisan…anyway, don't change the subject Laur, how could you let me find out about the engagement like that?"

Laura diverted her eyes to a sachet of sweet 'n' low before answering. "I had to do something Tay, the press were on my back and Jenji was calling me, asking me if it was true and panicking that it was gonna hijack the press for the next season of orange….i'm sorry girl" she said looking up at Taylor.

The blonde was struggling not to get lost in the emerald pools, she could feel her head begin to swim, the raven haired temptress always had this effect on her, so much so that she almost didn't notice that her beverage had actually been made with regular milk and not soy. She scrunched up her face in disgust. "Artisan" she mumbled once again under her breath.

"Please Tay, let me make this up to you, he means nothing. You to me are everything, the sweetest song that I can sing…..but to you I guess I'm just a clown…that…"

"…..Laur"

"Yes"

"Are those song lyrics?"

Laura ran a hand through her hair. "Whatever, the point is Ben means nothing to me, I mean he's a nice guy, sure, but when I look at him, I don't feel myself stirring down below" she said, pointing down below, "like I do when I'm with you…I mean it's all I can do to stop myself savaging you even now". She grinned that typical Alex Vause grin that Taylor had fallen in love with on day of joining the set, something that she hadn't wanted to admit to herself.

But Taylor was not so easily moved, despite the fact that the raven-haired beauty's smile was making it increasingly difficult for her to not cave like a Ruby Rose plot line.

"No Laur, if you want me, you have to prove it, this is about more than sex and questionable coffee's. My name's Taylor Schilling babe and if you want this" she said standing up and gesturing to herself, but before she could finish the sentence she knocked the coffee all over herself. "Jesus fuck" she exclaimed, grabbing a fistful of napkins and dabbing at the encroaching brown patch on her crotch, "I just wish….I wish…oh fuck it" she said storming out.

Laura hurried to her feet, chasing the blonde across the parking lot and cursing herself for not wearing flats, something she had to get used to with Ben due to the ginger man being vertically challenged in comparison to herself. She finally caught up with the blonde woman outside Subway, the feint whiff of meatball marinara turning her stomach slightly.

"Baby listen, you're all I ever wanted, you're all that I need, please believe me, Ben…he means…"

"Laura?"

Both women looked up, standing there, brazen as the day is long was Ben Foster and the look on his face indicated he meant business.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN**

 **I want to thank each and everyone of you and also my friend, Trixy, for this whole experience. Please trust me with this, I know some people will be worried where I am taking this story because of the end of the chapter.**

 **Enjoy this.**

"Ben!" Laura said, looking at Ben

"Ben!" Piper said looking at Laura

"No _i'm_ Ben" Ben said looking at Piper

"Excuse me" a burley looking man said interrupting them, "Y'all are standing in a disabled parking spot, it's required by one of our patrons, can you please move?"

They all shuffled across rather embarrassed at the social faux pas.

"So you want to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Ben said looking at Laura again.

"Hey, don't you speak to her like that" the blonde actress snapped.

"It's ok Tay" Laura said placing a placatory hand on the blonde's arm, "can you give us a moment?"

Taylor nodded reluctantly and went and stood beside the mulberry bush. It had begun to rain by now, but Laura was worth some inclement weather, hell she was worth a whole fucking thunder storm.

Meanwhile Laura was in heated debate with the ginger man.

"I thought you knew…it was for the church….for my career" the raven haired goddess attempted to reason. But Ben wasn't having any of it.

"I thought your commitment to me was real Laur…but you lied….I tried and you lied, what else can you hide?"

Laura's eyes welled up, because Ben was a decent man, he just didn't have tits and a vagina or look like Taylor Schilling. "Girl, if I could change the way that I felt, then I would, because you deserve the best"

"Hush" Ben said placing a finger on Laura's lips, "I can't bear it"

"Did you have a hot dog for lunch?" Laura said raising a perfectly sculpted brow, "because I can smell the fried onions on your fingers"

Ben threw is head back and laughed "and you've got some hot dog in your teeth" Laura said grimacing. Taylor would never let that happen, Taylor was one of life's flossers. The very thought filled her with a special warmth, especially down below. "I'm setting you free Ben, live long and prosper"

"Um Laur"

"Yeah"

"I think Taylor is in trouble" Sure enough Laura looked up to see Taylor jumping up and down. She'd been stung by a wasp.

"Fuck!"

"What, it's just a small sting, god chicks are so melodramatic" Ben said his eyes whirring around.

"You jackass" Laura said as she ran over to Taylor, "She's allergic, she could DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!" As soon as she reached the blonde she cradled her in her arms as she summoned Siri to dial 911.

"Sorry, I cannot understand "now you are gone"

"9 1 1 YOU PRICK!" Laura yelled

"I'm sorry, I do not recognis YOU PRICK"

Luckily Ben had followed her and soon an ambulance was hurrying Taylor through the streets towards the hospital.

XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOX

Taylor awoke in her hospital bed to see Laura asleep in the chair next to her bed. Just at that moment Laura woke up "Hey" she said sleepily, "how's the patient?"

"impatient for you kisses" Laura laughed, but before she could do anything the expression on Taylor's faced changed.

"What is it? Babe" Laura asked Taylor.

"It's my legs"

Laura looked down at Taylor's toned legs "what about your toned legs"

"I can't feel them"


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the delay y'all, just been super busy with life and gluten free produce. But I'm back now, so here's the next part, featuring our two favorite gals.**

 **This chapter features some song lyrics requested by Paula, they're from One Direction's, "best song ever". I hope you like this.**

"Are you sure girl?" Laura asked, her green eyes wide with shock.

"I just can't feel anything" Taylor said, struggling to feel anything.

Laura called the doctor.

"You can't feel anything?" he asked Taylor, pressing her toned legs and feet.

"No I can't" Taylor said, confirming she couldn't.

The doctor made gentle pinpricks with a pin that pricked at the base of Taylor's toned feet.

"Still can't feel anything?"

"No" Taylor replied, despair rising in her throat like a vicious tide.

"Well you didn't even flinch. So it's clear, you can't feel anything" the doctor confirmed.

Laura looked on, impressed with the doctor's skill and knowledge. Whatever happened, it was good to know her lover would be in such safe hands.

"We're gonna need to run some tests" he said, putting the pin away. "But it's clear to me, Ms. Schilling has lost sensation in her legs"

Laura gasped.

"How did this happen?" Taylor said, a single tear trickling from one of her eyes.

"Could be spinal damage", the doctor said checking his phone and laughing.

Laura immediately rushed to her lover's defense. "I don't find this amusing doctor" Laura said, clearly un-amused, feeling very protective over the helpless blonde actress.

"Oh, good Lord, I must apologize" the doctor said, "I was just laughing in delight because I've already completed my required fitbit steps for today, I was certainly not laughing at Ms. Schilling's plight, that wouldn't be right, certainly not tonight".

"Glad to hear it" Laura said, placing a placatory hand on Taylor's toned shin.

"My beeper's going off" the doctor said, "I'll be back later to run some tests, don't go anywhere".

After he had left, Taylor poured her heart out to Laura. "What if I can't ever walk again Laur? Jenji won't want to hire a cripple for her number 1 rated Netflix show will she?"

Laura kissed Taylor's temple. "Babe, you're not going to be a cripple and even if the worst happens, you'll still get work, you're too great an actress not to, I mean I don't know anyone else that could have pretended they had a crush on Stella Carlin, girl, that's Emmy winning stuff".

Normally Laura's irreverent sense of humor would make Taylor feel better, but today that wasn't even working, there was clearly an elephant in the room and whilst it was a lovely painting of the Serengeti landscape, Taylor wanted to be out of the hospital and back on her feet, the trouble was, she didn't know how long that would be and she didn't want Laura to waste her life being her nurse maid.

"I can't do this Laur"

"What, eat terrible hospital food and wear an inappropriately gaping hospital gown?" Laura smirked and giggled.

"No, I mean us…this" Taylor said, her blue pools whirring with the gravity of what she was saying. "I'm setting you free"

"But.."

"Just go..please" Taylor pleaded as one single tear drop followed the other rapidly; scared she was going to cause a flood of her despair.

Laura realized there was no point in arguing, so she turned and left, did a circuit of the ward to get her _own_ fitbit steps up, before making the lonely drive home.

Xoxoxoxoxooxooxooxox

 _Maybe it's the way she walked (Wow)_

 _Straight into my heart and stole it_

 _Through the doors and past the guards (Wow),_

 _Just like she already owned it_

Laura was deep in thought about her co-star and former lover Taylor Schilling, she needed to put this right. Every thought made her yearn for the blonde goddess even more.

 _And we danced all night to the best song ever_

 _We knew every line, now I can't remember_

 _How it goes but I know that I won't forget her_

 _'Cause we danced all night to the best song ever_

Laura only hoped that Taylor would be able to dance again, although she was sure, her own guilty feet would have no rhythm, so she would never dance again, the way she danced with Taylor. Just then Tasha her other co-star called her.

"What up pillow tits" Tasha said. Laura could tell she had her typical shit-eating grin on her face.

She explained about what had happened to Taylor and how she had been sent away.

"What the fuck Pre and you just left her?"

"It's what she wanted" Laura tried to reason.

"That's just the fucking drugs and emotion talking you moron, she loves you…go get your woman"

 _Said her name was Georgia Rose, (Wow)_

 _And her daddy was a dentist_

 _Said I had a dirty mouth (I got a dirty mouth)_

 _But she kissed me like she meant it_

Laura knew what she needed to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**

 **So sorry for the delay, I've had problems with my laundry and work. But here is the final chunk. Thanks for the support on this. And to the person that PM'd and asked what my favourite milkshake is, it's kiwi and banana.**

Xoxoxox

"I can't do this," Laura told her ginger fiancé Ben, "I've been trying so hard….but the lid will not budge on this jar of fucking jelly!" She tossed it at the wall, and red goo oozed down the pristine magnolia. At a certain angle, it almost looked like modern art. She wondered if she could just get away with mounting a frame around it.

"Woah Laur! I know this stuff isn't part of the stash plan, but no need to tear up the joint!"

The tall goddess like seductress didn't want to be mean to Ben Foster, but her co-star's words were still running through her mind and she couldn't stand it any more.

'This isn't working" she said turning to Ben, her fiancé.

"What isn't?"

"This goddamn fitbit" she said tossing it to the floor.

Ben looked on knowingly, his ginger eyebrows smug, "I told you at the time not to get the Alta Laur, you buy cheap you buy twice."

Laura had to admit she was going to miss the sage like ways of Ben Foster, but ever since Taylor had lost feeling in her toned legs, it was becoming harder to pretend that life was rosy.

"Ben, I'm sorry, I've been thinking about this for a while, but this isn't working out."

Ben let a single tear escape from his eye. "Laur, I don't understand? Is it the height thing? Cause I've found a Cuban heel shoe designer that ethically sources his materials, it'll give me a couple inches at least?"

Laura shook her head wistfully, "if only it was that simple Ben, but the truth is, my heart belongs to another, although I've not met her mother, will you recover?"

"A woman?" Ben said.

"I will not allow society's perceived norms to hold me back any longer, if Xenu loves me, he should love me for who I _truly_ am." And with that she left, never looking back.

XOXOXOXO

It didn't take her long to get to the hospital, but then she sat in the car and wrote a note for Taylor as she thought it was be easier to explain her feelings that way. She had just come up with a brilliant opening line when she realized that the incessant honking was an ambulance, because she was illegally parked in their space.

She waved an apology and reversed, she was pretty sure the woman on the stretcher would be ok, after all, it looked like she still had one leg.

She finished the letter and readied herself to hand it to Taylor.

Xoxoxoxo

Taylor opened the letter and read:

"Hi Tay it's Laur,

Words are all I have right now, but trust me, words will become actions. Since I met you, you've made my life so much better, I'm like a better version of myself, like the second Back to the Future, or Terminator 2 (but not any of the Hangover follow ups, I always found it morally questionable they cast convicted felon Mike Tyson) but anyway, what I'm trying to say is that when I wake up all I can think of you and when I sleep it's your toned beautiful face that pops up.

Please be mine?

From Laura Prepon"

Taylor was overcome with emotion, this woman would love her legs or no legs and that was what counted. "Oh Laur" she said as a single tear trickled out of the bluest eyes in the world, "what about Ben?"

"He's yesterday's news" Laura said, hurriedly deleting the pre wedding party whatsapp group that they had set up a few months ago, 'It's you and me kid".

Xoxoxoxoxo

 **Five years into the future**

"Huckleberry!" Taylor yelled to her son. Her legs had gone back to normal after a few days, it was a miracle.

The three year old came running towards her "Momma, my graphics tablet has broken again, I've tried to reset it to factory settings but it won't work!" the way he pouted made her hard melt. He was so Prepon, with a soupcon of Schilling.

"Momma L will fix it for you later, why don't you go and play with your twin sister?"

But she could tell from his face that he didn't want to play with Kumquat (the women had decided on a gender neutral name for their daughter, the women viewed it as an ongoing social project of sorts).

Just then Laura worked in. She now owned Netflix and was so wealthy that she could spend most of her time writing more health and nutrition books. So far, the mash plan had been selling well. It seemed the simple folk outside the acting fraternity really got on board with her knew lifestyle. "If you can't mash it, I can't cash it" was her new motto. Tonight's dinner was taken from the book, mashed pizza with mashed salad and mashed lemon tart for desert.

Taylor couldn't believe how clever her woman was, "you've opened my eyes to food, before I was just eating to live, now I eat to live," she beamed.

"Live to mash" Laura smirked and giggled.

Later that night when the children were watching educational shows (because the two women were very good and responsible parents) they made love. They used a plastic dick and it was very sensual. Laura came 5 times and Taylor 4.

"I don't think I'll ever feel so full with love as I do now" Taylor said.

"Are you sure it wasn't the mashed salad?" Laura winked and smirked.

"Let's have another two kids Laur" Taylor said.

Laura agreed. "We have the money and time!"

They kissed until they vanished into shadows. This was love, this was everything.


End file.
